


A Tad Under The Weather

by Azamatic



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Aftercare, Cutesy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamatic/pseuds/Azamatic
Summary: Munkustrap finds his best friend isn't well. It's his job to get all motherly and look after him!





	

**Author's Note:**

> The product of a daydream whilst being stuck in work!
> 
> Enjoy y'all!

After Munkustrap had took up his usual position on top of his favourite tire, he could sense that something was not quite right in the junkyard. From the view he had up on top, he had clear view of everyone and what they were doing. Tugger was inside his favorite box, meticulously combing his mane and Skimble was contently sitting on top of an old washing machine sipping on what looked like hot tea, which no doubt had a drop or two of scotch in it. But where was Alonzo?   
  
He slunk down from his tire and tottered into the yard. He headed on over to Jennyanydots, who was busying herself getting all the needles and yarn ready for crochet teaching. “Hey Jenny!” Munk said happily. “Can I borrow you for a second?”   
  
Jenny jumped out of her skin, clearly surprised by the announcement. “Oh Munkustrap my dear, I do wish you wouldn't make me jump like that! She wagged a finger in his face to show her slight anger. “Ah, but where are my manners. What can I do for you deary?”   
  
'Straps straightened himself up after his stern telling off. “Have you seen Alonzo tonight? I cant seem to see him anywhere.” Jenny could see the look of concern that was upon the leaders face. “The last time I saw him, he was mumbling to himself whilst walking to his secret meadow.” She placed a paw on his shoulder. “Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about the meadow. I know how much it means to Alonzo. It is nice to have a secret place to yourself.”   
  
Munk couldn't help but smile to himself. “Thanks Jenny,” he winked to her, “I'll go there now!”   
  
He set off to the back of the yard where there was a lone rusting washing machine, packed against a mound of rubbish. He squeezed himself behind it and into the hole that lead out into 'Lonz's meadow. He looked upwards towards the tree he liked to sit under, but he couldn't see his friend underneath it. So where on earth could he be? It dawned on Munk, whilst gazing at the lush green grass of the meadow, that he hadn't checked Alonzo's den. She he bounded back through the hole and made his way to the den which was behind a row of old rusted Mini Coopers and round the corner from some old discarded bags of plastic bottles.   
  
Surely enough, after raising the patched blanket that covered the doorway to his den, he found his friend curled up in the far corner, silent and shaking like a leaf.   
  
He approached him with caution and knelt down beside him. He notice his eyes kept fluttering open and close, so he wasn't sure whether Alonzo knew he was they. He put his best calm voice and and lay his paw on his friends shoulder and gently shook it. “Hey. Alonzo, are you alright?”   
  
The tom's head very slowly turned to meet the worried expressions from the leader. He tried to open his mouth to speak, but instead erupted into a coughing fit.   
  
“Ok. It's okay, settle down now.” He tried to hold him down slightly so he wasn't wriggling so much. “How long have you been like this?”   
  
Alonzo looked dead into his face with those big eyes, sniffing before he spoke. “Since this morning. I feel absolutely dreadful 'Straps!”   
  
Munkustrap just looked at him full of worry. He placed a paw on his friends forehead, worried by the heat coming from it. “Well, the first thing we have to do is bring down you're temperature, you're burning up!”   
  
On his way in, he noticed a pile of discarded rags which seemed to be clean, and a bucket of water. He quickly ran outside and wet one of the rags and then rang it out to make sure it wasn't too wet. He pottered back inside and placed it on Lonz's forehead. He shivered at the contact of the cold cloth, but he welcomed it as it had already started to cool him down immensely.   
  
He tried to put his bravest face on and get up. He knew tonight was his turn to be on duty and he couldn't let Munkustrap down. 'Straps just sat there in a bewildered state. “And where in the name of the heaviside do you think you're going?”   
  
He stopped Alonzo before he had even had a chance to speak. “Erm, nope. You plonk yourself back down now and rest that fluffy black and white head of yours. Im not on duty tonight, and you need some serious TLC, so Doctor Straps to the rescue!”   
  
Alonzo chuckled to himself at his friend, albeit with a cough, but he didn't dare to go against him. He was to tired to resist. So he lay back down and let Munkustrap drape his favorite patchwork blanket over him. He could feel himself drifting into a peaceful sleep, no doubt as a result of Munkustrap's medical intervention.   
  
'Straps just sat there and carefully watched his closest friend sleep. He made sure to be alert, just in case his friend decided to come out of his slumber. After a few hours passed, he could feel his eyes grow heavy themselves. Surely it would be alright for him to take a quick catnap? He stretched himself out alongside Alonzo and placed a paw on his shoulder before closing his eyes and drifting off into a light sleep.   
  
A while later, something had disturbed his nap. He slowly opened one eye to see Alonzo had turned over in his sleep and was now hugging the paw that was on his shoulder. The blanket had slipped off sometime during their sleep, so he slowly draped it back over him, whilst smiling at how innocent his friend was being right now.   
  
Munkustrap would let his friend hold him close for as long as was needed. If this was Alonzo's way of trying to get some comfort out of his illness, then this made Munk love his friend even more than he already did.


End file.
